powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Two: Dino Chargers and Energems
Kendall went behind a podium to talk about the stone. "The Stone of Zandar was discovered 800 years ago when a young Prince was being escorted by the King's Knight Sir Ivan of Zandar. While they were stopped for a drink, Sir Ivan discovered the gemstone in the creek. The boy wanted it, and then a monster showed up saying it was his, and the monster began to fight Sir Ivan," she told the legend. "The monster's blow knocked the gem from his hand, and the Prince tumbled away. What happened next, no one knows. After saving the Prince, Sir Ivan and the monster mysteriously disappeared. The Prince found the gemstone and named it after his country. The Stone of Zandar. It has been the most famous piece in the Zandar's Royal Treasure ever since. Thank you all very much and please enjoy the exhibit," she finished as people clapped. The Rangers-except Koda-watched the people go to look around the exhibit. Chase commented that he can't wait until it's over so they could put The Stone of Zandar in the base. Then an official-looking young man in a suit and a few more official men with briefcases came to the exhibit, and the young man told them to collect the treasures. "What's going on?" Tyler wondered. "Excuse me," Kendall, who didn't know what was happening, asked the young man. "I'm the museum director. Just what do you think you're doing?" "I'm taking what belongs to me," he replied. "Hey whoa that's impossible because these belong to the Royal Family-ohhh," Riley started and then realized. "Starting to get the picture are we? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Philip the Third of Zandar. The real Prince. Unlike the imposters that have been masquerading around here," he explained. "Wait a moment," he took out a magazine that had the imposters on it. "This is you two isn't it?" he asked Tyler and Shelby. "Uhh," they hesitated. "It was a wonder anyone mistook you for a Prince," Prince Philip told Tyler. "We mean no…disrespect," Koda, who had come inside, told Prince Philip. "What would you know about respect?" Prince Philip asked Koda, who had a leaf in his uncombed hair and no shoes on. "Look at you. Filthy, shoeless, were you born in a cave?" "No. Born on mammoth hunt," Koda replied confidently. "Mother could not make it home to cave. Uh, want some?" Koda offered him an-already bitten into-apple. Prince Philip just walked to the Stone. "The Knight's bravery is what makes this Stone a legend," he took the Stone. "How dare you touch it," he told everyone. "None of you are worthy," and with that, he, and all the official men with briefcases, left. "There they go," Alyssa Rae said, as the Rangers and Kendall ran outside. "We can't just let them take the Energem can we?" Shelby asked. Then they noticed vivix. "This is not good," Tyler said. Prince Philip was being attacked by the vivix and other villains. Fury demanded the Energem, and once he figured out what that was, the Prince offered it to him. Then Koda came and fought to defend Prince Philip, with the other four Rangers following to fight the foot soldiers. Koda protected Prince Philip the whole time. "You protected me after I said all those things about you...why would you protect me?" he asked Koda. "Everyone has good on inside. Even mean Prince like you," Koda explained. The two were alone and Koda pushed him out of the way, so only Koda would be hit by a boulder coming toward them. Prince Philip was on the ground and the Energem was in front of him. "Finally, after 800 years, the Gold Energem is mine!" Fury exclaimed. "800 years?" Prince Philip repeated. "You're the monster who attacked Prince Colin 800 years ago?" "Yes. That Prince survived, but you'll be destroyed!" Just as Fury was about to attack, the Rangers came, morphed, and blasted Fury. "This Energem is coming with me!" Fury said as he left. Chase and Riley went and made sure Prince Philip was okay, and Tyler and Shelby went to Koda. "Fury got Energem," Koda told them. "You alright mate?" Chase asked the Prince. "I'm a fool but I'm fine," he replied. "Fury has the Gold Energem," Tyler told Kendall over DinoCom. "And he just summoned the PteraZord. If he installs the Energem into the Zord he will have infinite energy," Kendall told them. "We stop him first," Koda said. "Tyler, I've been developing a new Dino Charger that might finally give you and your Zord the edge you need against the PteraZord." "I'm on it. You guys follow Fury. I'll catch up with you" Tyler said as he left. "Go back to road. To safety," Koda told Prince Philip. "But-"the Prince started but the Rangers left to follow Fury. "What do we have here?" Poisandra said as she, Wrench, Curio and the foot soldiers put down the briefcases they stole. "Treasures from Zandar! But no Energem," Wrench said as he looked. "You won't find it!" Fury told them. "Why not?" Poisandra asked. "I've already got it." "It's about time, Fur ball!" Poisandra saw that Fury had an Energem. "Now let's get it to Sledge, so I can start planning my wedding!" Then the Rangers showed up unmorphed, and without Tyler. "It morphing time," Koda announced. "Dino Charger!" "Ready!" the four of them morphed. "The….Power Rangers…" Prince Philip watched. "The tide has turned, Rangers. Prepare to suffer my wrath!" Fury threatened. "PteraZord!" the PteraZord showed up and attacked the Rangers. "Look!" Koda said. "What's that?" Fury asked. Fire was coming from…something…and attacking the PteraZord. "Over there! The blast came from the T-Rex Zord!" Chase said. "It Tyler!" Koda exclaimed. "Hey guys!" Tyler said as he jumped off his Zord. "Great job Rexy!" "The PteraZord's gonna come back!" Shelby said. "Don't worry. Kendall's new Dino Charger should solve that. Dino Charger, Ready!" The T-Rex Zord grew a very tall neck and was able to attack PteraZord. The villains started fighting the Rangers, in Dino Steel Armor On. A little later, Fury flew back and Tyler demanded the Energem. The gold thing came out of Fury. Tyler went to see if it was his dad. "You're not my dad," he said when he saw who it was. "Who are you?" "I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar." "The Knight of Zandar!?" Chase repeated. "Sir Ivan!" Prince Philip, who was nearby said, amazed. "That's impossible." "Finally, tis my time to morph," Sir Ivan said. "That Energem's mine!" Fury yelled. "Gold Ptera Morpher!" Sir Ivan morphed. "Still think the Stone is yours?" he asked. The other Rangers were all amazed. "Vivix, attack!" Fury called. "Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold!" he destroyed all the Vivix. "He can fly!?" Chase saw. The Magna Beam made a Spikeball grow. "We'll call our Megazord," Tyler decided. "No," Sir Ivan replied. "This quest is mine." "Waitwaitwait, stop," Riley said quickly. "The PteraCharge Megazord is evil," Riley told Sir Ivan. "Not for long," Sir Ivan got into his Zord. "PteraCharge Megazord, activate!" It did. "Your evil spell is broken!" he declared. "Let our duel begin." Sir Ivan fought the giant Spikeball, and- "Monster Vanquished." Sir Ivan unmorphed on the ground, and the others, unmorphed, came up to him. "Sir Ivan! Hi, I'm Shelby. Welcome to our, ah, century." "You will like it here," Koda predicted. "I show you, burgers!" Then Prince Philip came over. "Why you still here?" Koda asked. Sir Ivan was kneeling. "Sire, I am at your service," he told the Prince, who was confused. "This belongs to The Royal Family," he presented the Gold Energem. He took it, and then Prince Philip said "Do you know me?" "I know the royal blood of Zandar when I see it. I spent my entire life faithfully protecting your family." "So you are Sir Ivan, the Knight of Zandar?" the Prince signaled for the Knight to rise. "The monster did not destroy you?" "No. He captured me. For 800 long years. Only when aided by the power of that stone could I finally escape," the two Royals talked. "It isn't just a stone…" Shelby told them. The Rangers showed them their Energems. "It's an Energem," she said. "They have more power than you can ever imagine," Riley explained. "Millions of years ago," Chase continued. "Eleven Energems were lost. We only got six so far." "The Stone of Zandar is the seventh," Tyler told them. Prince Philip considered this. "The Energem is yours," he gave it back to Sir Ivan. "To use as you will." "Trust that I will use it to make the Kingdom proud." Prince Philip's limo showed up. "I am humbled by your bravery and courage," he told Koda. "Thank you. May you discover the remaining Energems safely," and then Prince Philip left. "Welcome to the…team…" Shelby said as Sir Ivan went somewhere. "Where are you going?" Riley asked. "Where? I have been captured for 800 years. It matters not what path I take, so long as it is the path that I have chosen." Category:Young Yellow Ranger